


injuries | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: what’s he like in a relationship where you both have bad knees
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Kudos: 32





	injuries | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

⋆ let’s be real

⋆ he tries his best to keep you from overworking yourself

⋆ you just fire back that he’s a huge hypocrite

⋆ just look at him

⋆ always overworking himself

⋆ anyway

⋆ some of your at home dates would actually just be the two of you taking care of each other

⋆ sharing stretches

⋆ icing

⋆ just kidding

⋆ it’s more like both of you trying to stop one another from doing anything completely stupid and reckless

⋆ you love each other, you really do

⋆ but your injuries probably end up as a big point of arguments

⋆ you both apologize in the end,,, but it’s gonna happen

⋆ you both just want the best for each other, but neither of you is willing to try and get it yourself lol

⋆ once he lost to kageyama karasuno

⋆ you forced him to take a break from sports

⋆ after his fall you knew his knee was fucked

⋆ he said he’d only take a break if you did too

⋆ so you did

⋆ a shocker, really

⋆ it ended up being really good for the both of you, even if you knees didn’t fully heal

⋆ something is always better than nothing though, right?

⋆ okay but also

⋆ cuddle sessions where your legs are tangled in one another and after a while neither of you can feel you legs and kinds just

⋆ “well, guess it’s time to sleep if we can’t even get up”

⋆ in the end everything is nice and wholesome

⋆ but it’s still gonna cause some small fights because he’s too stubborn for his own good,,,

⋆ especially when it comes to volleyball


End file.
